Vanilla Twilight One Shot
by N3K0CH4N
Summary: A sweet sorrowful story about a couple and an accident that changed everything. The inspiration was the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City (also known as Adam Young) The is totally rated everyone but I don't think little kids would care for it. . " Well please rate and comment! Characters are all original. :)


**_Vanilla Twilight_**

_~One Shot~_

* * *

**_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_**

"Remember that night when we were laying out in that field...?" A man says smiling gently. "It was freezing out, but you wanted to look out at the stars. So we packed the car with blankets" He gives a little chuckle as he speaks softly to the woman. "We cuddled close, our arms tight around each other as we made up our own constellations."

**_'__Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_**  
**_But I'll miss your arms around me_**  
**_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_**  
**_'Cause I wish you were here_**

"We...We ah ended up seeing a fallen star remember?" He gazes up at the window the soft beeping coming from the machine beside the woman's bed. "We both wished... On that star and I asked you what you wished for..." He smiles fondly at the memory. "You started saying 'No, No! Then it wont come true!'I tickled you to try to get it out of you..." He pauses to clear his throat "But I decided to let it go, letting and hoping for your wish to come true. We talked the rest of the night, we learned more about each other then than I think we ever had growing up together."

**_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_**  
**_But it's not the same without you_**  
**_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_**

He looks over at the sleeping woman, finding her just as beautiful as the day he realized he loved her. Even with the stitches and bruises. "Then... A year later, I had proposed to you. You were so happy and hugged me tight and whispered 'Took that star long enough...'I had finally figured out your wish right then." He looks down at his hands, seeing his wedding band. Wishing to hear her voice, to have her chuckle with him and say how he should've thought harder then she'd would've gotten her wish sooner.

**_The silence isn't so bad_**  
**_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_**  
**_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_**  
**_Are right where yours fit perfectly_**

He sighs gently and takes her small hand in his own callused fingers. "Oh Linda... Please make it through this." He looks at her eyes brimming with tears "My wish hasn't been fulfilled yet. You can't leave yet..." He's sat in this seat for two nights after the accident, only having a broken arm. He can't sleep, for the flashes of the crash haunt him. His wife laughing just mere seconds before her screams pierced his ears making him swerve. Why would something so horrible happen to such a beautiful couple? Then these memories from before... He feels the future would be bleak without her beside him.

_**I'll find repose in new ways**_  
_**Though I haven't slept in two days**_  
_**'Cause cold nostalgia**_  
_**Chills me to the bone**_

He gets up a moment needing to stretch his legs and he looks out at the stars, seeing the moon fill most of the room with pale light. He feels weak but just can't bring himself to leave her side for more than thirty minutes. In a way his memories leave him breathless and full of sorrow, but he knows no matter what happens he'll always love her. And will do whatever he needs to be by her side. He'd wait for her forever if he had to...

_**But drenched in vanilla twilight**_  
_**I'll sit on the front porch all night**_  
_**Waist-deep in thought because**_  
_**When I think of you I don't feel so alone**_

His thoughts stay with all the happy times, and all the mental photos he has of them both. He gives a shaky sigh and turns to look back at his wife, his eyes brimming with tears once more and this time he lets them roll down his cheeks.

**_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_**

His vision blurs and the beeping changes pace, and he hears a weak sigh from his wife. And he rushes over hoping she'd wake up, he takes her hand gently "Linda...?" He whispers, not wanting to chance waking her if she wasn't strong enough yet. She stays in a quiet sleep not gaining any rest but just trying to heal. He blinks a few times and wipes at his tears, he wouldn't even be able to use both hands to count how many times that he's thought of her while sitting in this hospital.

**_As many times as I blink_**  
**_I'll think of you tonight_**  
**_I'll think of you tonight_**

She gives another soft sigh and stirs, her eyes opening slightly "T-Thomas..." she says in search for her husband.  
"Linda!" He says whispering with happiness seeing his wife's beautiful eyes open if only even slightly, "I'm here darling I'm here..." He gently takes her hand again yet her eyes look still blankly searched the room for him.  
"Thomas... I... I can't see..." panic starts bubbling up in her voice as she grips his hand.  
His eyes widen and he begins to worry, "H-hold on Linda... Hold on darling." He pats her hand and then goes to call for a nurse or doctor. He comes in with a chart and starts checking her eyes as she cries blindly.  
"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Piercen, but apparently... The accident has caused retinal detachment in both her eyes." He says in a somber tone. Thomas' heart feels like it might brake.  
"I-is there anything that can be done Doctor?" Thomas asks with weak hope as he sits in the chair beside his wife in the chair from the past two nights. He takes his wife's hand, gently stroking it with his thumb.  
The doctor shakes his head regrettably, "I'm sorry sir but there's nothing we can do..."

**_When violet eyes get brighter_**  
**_And heavy wings grow lighter_**  
**_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_**

~A few months later~

"You're doing great honey, I gotcha.." Says an endearing voice as a couple walks through the park, one holding the others shoulders as the other uses her walking stick to make sure she wont fall.  
"I've got it Tommy, don't worry I've been doing this for three months." The woman says smiling at the ground with her paling eyes once a brilliant green now a pale blue-green.  
"I know dear, I know but I can't help but worry about you.." He smiles back even though she can't see. Yet she would never tell him she secretly loved his arm so protectively around her shoulders as she maneuvered through the park with her husband, Thomas.  
Life may be harder now and some things may have been forgotten but she could never forget his smile, she stops walking and turns her face towards his.  
"Is there something wrong Linda?" he asks worriedly.  
"No dear, not at all." She smiles and moves close, and gently kisses him having only a little trouble finding his lips. He smiled and kissed her back just like when they got married.  
"I love you Linda, I'm so glad we met..." He takes her face in his hands and strokes her cheeks with his thumbs, making her blush knowing he's giving her that look he always gave her.  
"I love you too Thomas, and I'm so happy we made it through that accident even if I can't see." She smiles and kisses him again and they begin their walk back to the car to go home.

**_And I'll forget the world that I knew_**  
**_But I swear I won't forget you_**  
**_Oh, if my voice could reach_**  
**_Back through the past_**  
**_I'd whisper in your ear_**  
**_Oh darling, I wish you were here_**

**_..._**


End file.
